


The Devil Wears Pampers

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Deceit | Janus Sanders, Classification AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Janus lives a very comfortable lifestyle, good food, good party life, even good career as a fashion designer, always seeming to be the cat who got the cream and all. Until a red clad reporter decides to butt into his peaceful life by threatening exposing hislittlesecret
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Devil

Janus Serpine, Successful Fashion Designer for Little, how does he do it. That was the title that Roman was going for, the reporter being calm in examining the start for his news story, and he was hoping this was a great scoop, him and Logan really needed it despite Logan’s great job of teaching littles, He still would of rathered help their finances more.   
He sighs deeply as he entered the party at Janus’ company’s building. It was an amazing building such a marvel of revolution. He was amazed by it. Janus Serpine even lived here. He knew Logan always adored the clothes from the designer, especially since they planned to have their own little soon enough but it was hard to get the classification age they wanted. 

He was unsure what he would find at Janus’ home and he was currently trying to make his way to Janus’ apartment and the way he did that was posing as a waiter, he seemed to quietly look around as he got the elevator to Janus’ suite. He just starting down at the many people within the party. He could see his target, just silent in entering Janus’ apartment with the key. 

Roman went to look around curiously, taking photos of what was there including the toy currently located upon his bed. He was surprised mainly, he wondered why he had a toy so out in the open but never mind, he was going to look around through the whole apartment, everything seemed… pretty normal, some odd stuff here and there. He examined his bathroom blinking at the packet of diapers, maybe he had his own little? Who knew, he had to check, but right now. He could hide somewhere so he can get more hidden photos.

His eyes ultimately landed on the closet in Janus’ room, he hated to be a paparazzi but he really needed to do this, for him and Logan to be capable to get their own little! to actually have something to make Logan happy with his life, he knew that it was difficult with his maternal instincts not having a child around… and he wanted to do something to sooth that instinct!

He loved his husband more then the sun and moon themselves, he just wanted them to have their own little and a adorable one at that. He sighs softly imagining what their little could be, an adorable little baby maybe, or a toddler. He didn’t mind he just wanted to see his boyfriend happy, he loved Logan more then the world. Now it was time to just settle back and wait.

Janus hums with a happy smile as he softly clinks glasses with another celebrity, it was a party in his honor which was because he had released his newest clothing line for Littles, quite a profitable business, made all the easier by being a little himself, he was content with his life however, no caregiver required because well. That would hold him back, and he didn’t need the stress of it. He already had enough stress keeping the press away. 

Janus sipped his glass as the party went on throughout it, he always enjoyed it just the atmosphere of people being overjoyed at making profit, the rich and famous alike being here. He soon hums waving as he went to go to his office, not expecting someone to be inside as Roman had hidden himself in there during the party with a soft breath as he held it at seeing Janus enter.

Janus lived in the building, he generally stayed for work so the top floor was a liveable apartment, Roman kept silent as Janus yawns gently, he rubs his eyes with a gentle stretch “…that party was tiring Sir Hiss A Lot… but we did it, we did it, we did it!” he smiled softly at the stuffed animal on his bed cuddling it happily with a soft giggle. He sighs softly “we did it Sir Hiss a lot, another collection made!” he grins happily to the toy who nods its head at his hand as he held it close. Roman taking light photos of him and the toy, but it wasn’t enough evidence!

The snake like man smiles to himself as he rubs its hair, as he sighs going to take his jeans off, Roman almost gasps seeing the clear diaper on him “much better” he hums happily, he stretches again as he went to get some comfy pyjamas as well as a fresh clean diaper cuddling his snake close. “…” Roman kept moving to not be seen as Janus went to open the closet. 

Janus luckily avoiding his eye, Roman remaining still as Janus hums to himself, gently going to turn on some cartoons laying down on his bed, Roman taking many photos of the little as soon as Janus was asleep, he was silent in leaving, quickly dashing out the door. He was so happy. He had such exciting news for Logan! Well no he had to wait, he had to wait til he used the information he had but god this was amazing! He just wanted to get them a little and now someone he was doing a report on was!. 

He couldn’t do this story, this was a little pretending to be a neutral! With no caregivers in sight to love and support them! He just wanted to go back and use the information, he decided to wait til tomorrow since waking a little during a nap was never a good idea. He knew that. He wasn’t stupid. He seemed to jump in light glee and excitement. He going to get home to talk to Logan. He should wait til he done it but it was so exciting!

“Good evening dearest” Roman smiles kissing Logan’s cheek, Logan blinks in surprise at him doing this blushing “R-Roman” he laughs shyly as Roman appeared to grin “isn’t the day wonderful!” he grins “Oh, I guess your hot scoop was good then?” he asks softly as Roman stops alittle.

“…Oh yeah, it was wonderful, it was really wonderful” he smiles kissing his cheek taking some of the dinner Logan made, as he went to go to his room. Logan chuckles shaking his head just letting Roman do what he needed to. He didn’t really mind his husband’s zany outbursts of excitement, it was why he fell in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decides to confront Janus on his secret, and in order to protect himself and his empire. Janus agrees to become his and his husband’s little

He didn’t know why he felt so anxious. Roman just was quiet in staring at the ceiling as he was just laying in bed with Logan laying next to him. He felt anxious to confront the other, especially since well, he was technically more powerful then him, as he softly sighs turning over and hugs Logan closer who softly mumbles “…honey what’s wrong?” Logan murmurs quietly to Roman who sighs. 

“…promise you won’t be mad” he murmurs gently to the other as Logan seemed to mumble turning over to face him “if you did something stupid I might” he murmurs exhaustedly. “…w-well, my job. It was to take pictures of Janus Serpine, the fashion designer… and he’s…. a little without a caregiver. He’s pretending to be a neutral.” he murmurs. Logan blinks alittle.

“and?” he asks softly. “I don’t know what to do with it…” he sighs cuddling Logan who yawns. “…Honey it’s your choice, but I feel you’ll do the right thing” he hums softly with a cuddle, Roman sighs holding his boyfriend close as both dose off to sleep. He just gently smiles at Logan in his arms. 

When morning came, Logan made breakfast, while Roman ate it happily as he was still thinking about what he needed to do, he gave Logan a kiss and was out the door heading toward the large building that was Janus’ home. Janus had woken up, gotten changed, and showered. He also had eaten a wonderful breakfast. He just sorting the paperwork for the new line of clothes. 

Roman soon entering his office, slamming the photos down on his desk as Janus blinks in surprise “…” he looks in amazement as he almost dropped his tea on his paperwork as Roman looks “you’re a little!” he grins as Janus placed on his cool face. “…yes and?” he states sipping his tea.

Roman blinks at the stone face, but Janus was internally panicking. He had pictures of him, as a little. How?! why?! when?! He just tried to keep his cool, just staring down at Roman who was just nervous in backing down alittle clearing his throat, “I have a proposition for you!” he spoke “I won’t share the pictures.” Roman started. “good because I’ll be shredding them” Janus went to grab them, Roman snatching them before he could. 

“but! you will be me and my boyfriend’s little!” he smirks at Janus “and why should I do that instead of calling my security to throw you out and have you arrested for breaking and entering.” he states as Roman stared “and really risk this lovely morsel getting out, loads of news papers would adore to get this info, I’d hate to think about the stories.”

Janus stared at him talking feeling more anxiety bubble up in his chest as he stared “…” he was thinking about it, he could be ruined, sent off to live with someone he didn’t know! He seemed to glance at the other with a simple glare. He softly taps his fingers on his desk “…fine” he states briefly leaning back “what do you want in return?” he stares. 

“w-well” he whispers tapping his fingers sitting in a chair. “my partner and me… we’ve been looking for a little ourselves. A-and you know” he blushes quietly. “I will be your little, but I get to keep my reputation and job” he states as Roman blinks “Oh no! I’d n-never think to make you quit, that’s not fair and my partner would actually murder me, he loves your clothes.” he murmurs. 

Janus blinks “…he has good taste, unfortunately that didn’t go to his taste in men” he hums as Roman huffs “hey” he murmurs annoyed. “am I wrong?” Janus asks briefly, placing his head on his hands as Roman huffs “no but still.” he states simply, he seemed to stare at the little. 

“…why do you hide the fact you are a little?” he asks gently to the other as Janus blinks simply “why do you think Mr Media man, people love to ruin successful business people every day. I do go little in my private suite, but everyone believes I am a neutral” he stated briefly to the other, with a gently hum. “But you snuck in and decided to take photos of my little self and intrude on my privacy, so maybe I enjoy it, I enjoy being alone.” he spoke calmly. 

“well now you can do it with caregivers, and that would be…nice right?” Roman asks quietly tilting his head with a polite smile “You tell me, since you’re soooo wonderful at telling me what I should understand” he stated briefly to the other tilting his head briefly. He was being sarcastic and he could tell. 

“no need for the sarcasm. But I want you to have caregivers cause then you know you could completely be regressed you don’t need to panic about doing adult stuff like cooking or cleaning” he murmurs noting the burn on Janus’ hand as the male covers his hand gently. Not saying a word. 

“It was just an accident” he mutters as Roman smiled “wouldn’t it be nice though, just to have someone to cuddle you and make you bottles?” he asks quietly and just cradle you to sleep” he spoke gently to the other as it did sound nice for him, he seemed reluctant to show the other this however because Roman could use it to his advantage. 

He seemed to huff as he looks leaning over to his phone, “Barbara, clear my appointments today, I will be going out” he states simply to the other as the secretary seemed to give a muffled response as Janus looks at Roman.

“let’s go meet this partner of yours then” Janus stated briefly to Roman who seemed to light up as he grins “yeah! let’s meet Logan!”


	3. Chapter 3 - The Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is taken to meet Roman’s partner Logan Berry.

Janus follows Roman who was practically bouncing in excitement, he just examines the bouncy man with a form of annoyance on his face as this was just… insane. But if it meant keeping his status hidden from those who would pry into such things, so be it, he didn’t desire being sent to live with some odd stranger. 

Have his industry taken over by some random caregiver as he seemed to sigh gently to the other as he watched the bouncy man with a annoyed glance as he seemed to walk toward a quiet house as he seemed to blink confused at the house. 

“did you say he was a teacher?” he asks gently to the other tilting his head gently, he seemed to look at Roman “He used to be, his parents kinda drove him crazy so now he does it from home and online for kids.” he spoke gently to the other as Janus blinks in mild surprise as he seemed to frown. 

“ah, I see. Is he not a little then?” he asks tilting his head gently as Roman shakes his head “no no, he’s a neutral” he explains calmly. He seemed to nod carefully not wishing to offend Roman as he was curious about this man, especially if he was going to be the partner of his caregiver. 

Roman soon opening the door to the house as Logan was currently on his laptop typing, as he perks up at the door opening “Roman is that you?” he asks in curiosity with a headtilt “yes as well as our little!” he spoke in excitement as Logan blinks getting up in surprise 

“what the heck! you said we couldn’t Roman!” he spoke quickly as he smiled “um, well…” he taps his fingers together “the story on Janus Serpine, was to address the rumour if he was a little and turns out he was sooo I blackmailed him to be our little” he spoke as Logan blinks before sighing and grabbing Roman by his ear who squeaks.

Janus blinks in mild confusion already liking this man for actually seeming to want to call him out “Roman Julian Kingsley are you fucking insane?” he asks as Roman blinks “noooo?” he asks confused. “why the fuck would you blackmail a little, do you know what would happen if someone found out!” he spoke in frustration. 

”n-no! I didn’t want to b-but” he spoke quickly waving his hands as Logan sighs deeply. “Did he consent?” he asks briefly to Roman who looks “…a-after I blackmailed him” he states. Janus looks around curiously as he kept quiet blinking gently. He listens to their conversation as little Snake wanted to meet them… 

“Roman, I swear to god” Logan sighs rubbing his eyes as Janus looks “…can I stay?” he asks sounding littler then Roman expected him to be as Logan blinks “…well yes of course you can” he spoke in mild surprise as Little Snake stared quietly as he smiled at the confirmation “…are you our new caregiver?” he asks curiously. 

Logan looks quickly at Roman before back at the child like male, “of course, my name is Logan Berry” he spoke softly. He offers a hand as he took his hand. “Mhm…I’m Baby Snake, or Janie… Janus felt stressed…” he mumbles gently “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you stressed, my partner is just a dummy” he smiles softly. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you sweetpea” he spoke gently to the other as Janie shakes his head “its ok!” he spoke happily “it got sprung on you” he spoke happily to the other “though… Mr Roman was just tryin to be nice I guess…” he murmurs. “yes but he shouldn’t of blackmailed you sweetpea.” he spoke gently. 

“but you said we’re your lil now” he spoke gently to the other as he seemed to tilt his head curiously. “yes, we can be your caregivers, but we don’t want to force you…” he whispers gently to the other as Janie shrugs innocently “I like you though, you don’t seem scary Mister Logan” he spoke innocently. 

Roman seemed to pout gently rubbing his ear softly, he seemed to be upset with it, he pouts at Logan. “what’s your favourite snack dear?” Logan asks him as Janie smiled “I love goldfish crackers!!” he grins excited. Logan nods as he went taking his hand to take him to the kitchen noting the burn “oh dear, did you hurt yourself?” he asks the child “tried to make chicky nuggies” Janie mumbles gently “forgot the gloves, but ‘ts ok cause Jan said he’ll put lots of nice cream on” the little explains. 

Logan nods slowly. He seemed to listen to Janie talk “its nice to have a caregiver… Jan-Jan said that we didn’t need one, but we wanted one… we’re just scared to lose our business, cause we did so hard” he murmurs softly. “Yes I know, he would be scared because a little’s caregiver would receive their assets, and of course you worked hard for your business…” he whispers gently “I followed your blog and stuff” he blushes tapping his fingers. 

Janie giggles happily to the other clapping “you like my things!!” he giggles excitedly at the other “you like them, lots? right? right?” he spoke as Logan nodded smiling. “people deserve pretty things, I like pretty things” Janie taps his fingers gently. “good, I think pretty things are nice for people to have” Logan compliments softly, “I’m glad you enjoy to make pretty things” he adds. 

Janie looks curiously as he bounces “do you have pretty things?” he asks as Logan nods going to show the 5 year old some fossils and crystals. Roman seemed to pout gently, he was just watching them since he didn’t want to scare him “I’m sorry” Roman spoke to Janie who smiled “its ok you’re just a big dummy” he comments to Roman who looked offended. 

Logan chuckles showing the child some fossils and crystals he had, “these are beautiful” Janie whispers gently to the taller man, Logan seemed to gently nod “I know they are, they’re very rare too, Roman got them for me” he spoke gently to the other as he relaxes happily for this. He seemed to be happy about this. “can he get me some too?” Janie asks as Logan nods lovingly. 

Janie soon gave a soft yawn as Logan blinks “common, let’s go put you for a nap ok” he spoke gently to the child as Janie places his arms up, Logan taking him gently to his bedroom as he went to lay him down. Logan gently singing to the child who seemed to yawn gently, he slowly dosing off at the lullaby. Logan rubs his hair gently. 

Logan soon leaving his room, he smiled at Roman “…god I hate you” he whispers playfully as Roman giggles “you’re so adorable babe” he spoke kissing Logan softly. “thank you” he whispers nuzzling, “always” Roman hums.


End file.
